This invention relates to a stick switch comprising a pointing stick. The pointing stick is tilted and pushed by a fingertip for inputting. The stick switch is available for a pointing device of a portable electronic device like a portable telephone and a PDA (personal digital assistant).
Recently, most of portable electronic devices each comprises a pointing device for moving a cursor in their displaying devices. For example, a portable telephone nowadays has not only a basic communication function but also several functions, and the pointing device is used for selecting one of these functions from a function menu. Typical functions besides the communication function may be, for example, a telephone directory function for selecting a recipient name instead of inputting its recipient telephone number, a timer function for displaying current date and time, an alarm function for sounding an alarm when a predetermined condition occurs, and a calling sound selection function. The pointing device is also used in these typical functions.
A stick switch is applicable for a pointing device of a portable electronic device. As an example of such a portable electronic device, description will be made about a portable telephone 102 comprising a stick switch for its pointing device. As shown in FIG. 1, the portable telephone 102 is covered with a case 104. On a front surface of the case 104, push buttons 106, a display 108, a microphone hole 110, and a speaker hole 112 are installed. The push buttons 106 are used as number keys and other function keys. The display 108 displays a screen and a cursor that is movable by a maneuver of a user on the display. A microphone is installed under the microphone hole 110. A speaker is installed under the speaker hole 112. Further, an opening 114 is formed between the top row of the push buttons 106 and the display 108. As shown in FIG. 2, a stick switch 116 is installed on an inner board 118 under the opening 114. A slope 118 is formed in order to help a user to easily operate the stick switch 116.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the stick switch 116 comprises a switch box 122 and a stick 124. The top end of the stick 124 is covered with a know 126 whose top part is exposed from the opening 114. The knob 126 has a cavity (not shown) for inserting the top end of the stick 124, a skirt 128 formed around the cavity and a projection 130 formed opposite to the cavity and centered on the skirt 128.
The stick 124, as shown in FIG. 3, can be tilted in four directions A, B, C, and D by the user. Further, the stick 124 can be pushed downward in a direction E. In the switch box 122, there is one common terminal 132 and five optional terminals 134, 136, 138, 140 and 142, as shown in FIG. 4. Each of the optional terminals corresponds to one of the directions A, B, C, D and E. When the stick 124 is operated, the common terminal 132 is connected with either one of the corresponding optional terminals.
Usually, a user can operate the portable telephone 102 by tilting/pushing the stick 124. The user puts his/her fingertip on the top of the projection 130 and tilts/pushes the stick 134. For example, the cursor displayed on the display 108 moves right/left when the user tilts the stick 124 to the direction C/D. The cursor moves upward/downward when the user tilts the stick 124 to the direction A/B. To push the stick 124 to the direction E means to select an item, such as an icon and a telephone number, corresponding to current position of the cursor displayed on the display 108.
The illustrated portable electronic device comprising the stick switch 116 has problems below.
First, it is difficult for the portable electronic device comprising the stick switch 116 to possess both portability and operability at the same time. Specifically, if a length L0 from the top of the projection 130 to the opening 114 is long, then a user puts and keeps his/her fingertip on the top of the projection 130 easily, and as a result, the portable electronic device has high operability. On the other hand, when the user puts the portable electronic device into a bag, a pocket or the like, the top of the projection 130 is possibly caught in it and consequently the user has to be careful in taking out the portable electronic device. Furthermore, the portable electronic device might be wrongly operated when the top of the projection 130 is accidentally tilted/pushed. However, merely shortening the length L0 is harmful to operability of the portable electronic device.
Second, it is difficult for the portable electronic device to have both thinness of the portable electronic device and operability of the stick switch 116 at the same time. Here, the length between both ends of the stick 124 is referred to as length L1. As shown in FIG. 2, when the length L1 is short, a force F for tilting the stick 124 is strong. On the contrary, when the length L1 becomes longer, the force F becomes weak but the length L1 makes the case 104 thicker.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stick switch that has excellent operability and portability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a knob that is for use in the stick switch. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electronic portable device that has the stick switch excellent in operability.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable telephone that has a good portability.
According to the present invention, a knob for covering a top of a pointing stick which is projected from a switch box of a stick switch and which is inclined in different directions in order to carry out switch operations in accordance with each of the directions is provided. The knob has a concave top surface fitted with a fingertip and has at least one groove corresponding to one of the directions.
In this knob, the concave top surface is engaged with the fingertip so that the knob can efficiently transmit the force of the fingertip to the pointing stick even if the pointing stick is short. Consequently, the knob can make the stick switch thin without spoiling operability.
In the above-mentioned knob, the concave top surface may be substantially spherical in shape on a plane view.
The knob may be formed by either one of an elastic material and a rigid material.
When the stick switch is inclined in four directions which are azimuthally spaced apart from one another by 90 degrees, the knob may have at least one groove formed on the top surface along hypothetical crossing lines indicating the four directions. In this case, the grooves are formed on the top surface along the four directions, respectively. The top surface may have an edge of a circular shape, each groove formed on the top surface along a hypothetical diameter line of the edge. The top surface may have an edge of a circular shape; each groove formed on the edge.
According to the present invention, a stick switch comprising a pointing stick which is projected from a switch box of the stick switch and which is inclined in different directions in order to carry out switch operations in accordance with each of the directions is provided. The pointing stick of the stick switch has a concave top surface fitted with a fingertip and has at least one groove corresponding to one of the directions.
In this stick switch, the concave top surface may be substantially spherical in shape on a plane view.
When the pointing stick may be inclined in four directions which are azimuthally spaced apart from one another by 90 degrees, the pointing stick may have at least one groove formed on the top surface along hypothetical crossing lines indicating the four directions. In this case, the grooves may be formed on the top surface along the four directions, respectively. The top surface may have an edge of a circular shape, each groove formed on the top surface along a hypothetical diameter line of the edge. The top surface may have an edge of a circular shape; each groove formed on the edge.
According to the present invention, a portable electronic device comprising at least one stick switch comprising a pointing stick which is projected from a switch box of the stick switch and which is inclined in different directions in order to carry out switch operations in accordance with each of the directions is provided. The pointing stick of the portable electronic device has a concave top surface fitted with a fingertip and has at least one groove corresponding to one of the directions.
In this portable electronic device, the concave top surface may be substantially spherical in shape on a plane view.
When the pointing stick is inclined in four directions which are azimuthally spaced apart from one another by 90 degrees, the pointing stick may have at least one groove formed on the top surface along hypothetical crossing lines indicating the four directions.
In the above-mentioned portable electronic device, the grooves may be formed on the top surface along the four directions, respectively.
In the above-mentioned portable electronic device, the top surface has an edge of a circular shape; each groove formed on the top surface along a hypothetical diameter line of the edge.
In the above-mentioned portable electronic device, the top surface has an edge of a circular shape; each groove formed on the edge.
According to the present invention, a portable telephone comprising at least one stick switch comprising a pointing stick which is projected from a switch box of the stick switch and which is inclined in different directions in order to carry out switch operations in accordance with each of the directions is provided. The pointing stick of the portable telephone has a concave top surface fitted with a fingertip and has at least one groove corresponding to one of the directions.
In this portable telephone, the concave top surface may be substantially spherical in shape on a plane view.
When the pointing stick is inclined in four directions which are azimuthally spaced apart one another by 90 degrees, the pointing stick may have at least one groove formed on the top surface along hypothetical crossing lines indicating the four directions.
In the above-mentioned portable telephone, the grooves may be formed on the top surface along the four directions, respectively.
In the above-mentioned portable telephone, the top surface may have an edge of a circular shape; each groove formed on the top surface along a hypothetical diameter line of the edge.
In the above-mentioned portable telephone, the top surface may have an edge of a circular shape; each groove formed on the edge.